narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Amegakure
, also known as Hidden Rain Village, is a small yet highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. It seems to be a rather loosely knit village, befitting the destabilized country, as a fair number of its ninja seem to either be missing-nin or end up as missing-nin, as the infamous Akatsuki leader Nagato and his partner Konan originate from this village. Its symbol is composed of four parallel vertical lines, resembling rain. History Lacking a Kage leader, Amegakure was once led by Hanzō, though he was killed during the village's civil war by the Akatsuki leader, Pain. Pain then used the village as his base of operations for Akatsuki and reigned as an enigmatic godlike figure over the townspeople. Shinobi loyal to Pain wore an Amegakure headband with a horizontal slash through the middle, similar to that of Pain. Those loyal to the former Amegakure attack the village on occasion in an attempt to assassinate Pain, though their efforts are never successful. Due to its geographic location, Amegakure has served as the battlefield for the various ninja wars, the Second Great Shinobi World War being especially damaging. This has led to a heavily isolationist policy for the village, with its leaders rarely being seen in public. Due to all this, the people of Amegakure are very cautious and Amegakure itself has adopted a strict policy of security. Even immigrants are searched and are required to submit their information and are kept under surveillance 24/7. This policy holds even when Amegakure hosts the Chūnin Exams. After the death of Nagato, Konan swore Amegakure's allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki, indicating that she has taken the place of village leader. Chūnin Exams At least three of their Genin teams advanced to the second stage of the Chūnin Exams held in Konoha during the Chūnin Exam arc. The first team is killed by Gaara (Team Shigure), while the second team (Team Oboro) is defeated by Team 7 and Kabuto near the stage's end. This second team appears once more during the Tea Country filler arc, along with a former Konoha Chūnin, Aoi Rokusho. In the anime, a third Amegakure team is quickly defeated by Team 8 the moment the second stage of the exams began. Trivia * The country Amegakure resides in is currently unknown, but because of the very rainy climate and its hidden village called the Hidden Rain, the country has been called the by fans. * Both Hanzō and Pain have defeated Jiraiya. * Amegakure has two Akatsuki representatives: Nagato and Konan. Ironically, neither of them are missing-nins, but instead the leaders of the village. Also, Yahiko, a great friend of Nagato and Konan, and would eventually become Nagato's Deva path of the Six Paths of Pain, originated from this village. * The appearance of Amegakure shares a similarity to the appearance of an ordinary, industrial city. * Many shinobi that came from this village seems to wear a kind of mask device like an air mask that allows them to breathe underwater. An example of this would be Hanzō or Team Oboro. See also * Category:Villages